The Inked Odyssey (Season 1)
by OtakuBendy
Summary: Adventures and misadventures abound in this episodic story about Bendy, his adoptive oddball family and friends, and him battling his own past and demons. This is the main story, but it will have two more seasons (as of current/part of the main story), one movie/prologue to the kids side stories, and many smol sub stories that that fit into the AU at some point. enjoy & R and R
1. Prologue (Beginnings)

***Our story begins in the outskirts of a city, called Kitsu. It's slogan: "Where anything can happen!" Well that seemed to be the case, as it was home to some living breathing toons from back in the 1920-30s era. We look in on this particular home, as we see a young girl around four or five, strangely having a monkey tail, packing her backpack and what appears to be a black and white cat wearing a white bowtie, white gloves with little black buttons on them, and shiny black shoes...**

Bendy: Ey, I'm a demon, not a cat!!

**Anyway, he was packing as well, but was less than pleased... and this is where our story begins...***

Boris: Quit your complaining, Bendy, you know I got that convention to go to this weekend, and besides, I can't trust you to stay home alone with her... after what happened last time...

Bendy: I only stepped away for a minute, Boris...

Boris: Yeah and that minute caused our kitchen to be set ablaze... thankfully, you were able to put it out quick...

Bendy: *stuck his tongue out childishly; went to go finish packing*

He had walked passed the young girl in their care, muttering to himself...

Dash: *saddened* Boris... why is onii-sama so mad...?

Boris: *picks her up and hugs close* He's just stubborn, pay him no mind

Dash: ok...

Boris: *gives her a cookie* it'll be fine...

Dash: *noms*

Bendy: this guy's house we're going to... who is he?

Boris: her owner

Bendy: *shocked* seriously?! Then I can ditch her there and come back Sunday evening! We can go back to living our normal lives Boris!

Boris: *has an anger mark on his head; smaccs Bendy's head off his shoulders* you'll do no such thing! We promised to look after her as well!

Bendy: I never agreed to that! Unless... you spoke for me! I told you never to do that! I can speak for myself!

Boris: well, you were the one who suggested that we bring her home with us so she wouldn't be kidnapped by some pedophile.

Bendy: I may hate kids, but I have my standards... that and if we had left her it would have haunted me...

Boris: anyway, he doesn't live far from here... I would say a good twenty minute walk

Bendy: that's... actually not too far. What's the landmark?

Dash: we live in a big mansion!

Bendy: *eyes dilate* is this guy rich or something?!

Boris: could be... that one time I invited him here after the Ink Machine blew up, he left us $100 just for looking after Dashie and keeping her safe.

Bendy: he's got me curious about him now... what's his name?

Boris: I think he said Henry

_A pin dropped_

Bendy: ...it can't be...

Dash: huh?

Bendy: we just went to his grave the other day...

Boris: hold on, Ben, that's not our Henry

Bendy: how can you be so sure?!

Boris: he would've remembered us and the studio

Bendy: could be a memory loss effect due to the reincarnation! *grabs Dash's wrist* you're showing me where he lives, right now!

Dash: *has no clue what's going on* ...

Boris: *looks on worried* just be careful on the way there...

Bendy: we will. Call ya when we get there

_they both then leave_

Boris: *sighs* Bendy's gonna learn the hard way that Henry isn't who he think he is... *looks at his gloved hands* and the same with me...

_Boris then looks over at a picture sitting on his desk, showing a group of men and women, all were smiling... seemed like a happy time... they were all standing in front of an animation studio, with a sign that read "Grand Opening: Joey Drew Studios"_

_The overalls wearing wolf scoffed at the picture... "happier times indeed..." was all he said before going to finishing up his own packing_

**End chapter**

**Author notes:**

_First and foremost, Dash isn't a Saiyan! She does go through another, more permanent transformation later._

_You can probably figure out who Boris is judging by the picture and how he acts towards Bendy_

_There will be a lot of fourth wall breaks. Prepare yourselves._

_There will be video game and anime references throughout_

_MLP references will pop up from time to time_

_I apologise for making Bendy too modernized in this story as I sadly can't see myself writing the New Yorker accent lines for him. If it helps any, when you read his lines, just try to picture him with the accent. This also applies to the other Toon characters, while they don't have accents, they've also been modernized._

_This story is based off a RP me and my friend (whose OC appears next chapter) are still currently doing_


	2. Episode 1: Meet Henry... Glitch?

***When we last left Bendy and Dash, they were making their way to the mysterious Henry's mansion, who the toon straight up believes is his old friend reincarnated… right now he's interrogating the smol kid for information about what she knows…***

Bendy: ok kid, what's this about Henry being your dad?!

Dash: He saved me once and took me in.

Bendy: and what did he save you from?

Dash: some mobsters, who I thought were giving me home, instead took me to an unknown location and were force feeding me to turn me into a sumo wrestler…

Bendy: *feels a slight twinge of guilt but goes back to being a douche* hmph, no wonder you're fat…

Dash: *looks him up and down* you're not exactly what I would call thin, either…

_shots fired_

Bendy: *has melted ink covering his eyes* ………..

Dash: *doesn't notice* anything else you need to know?

Bendy: *has calmed; back to normal* yes… where did Henry come in at?

Dash: the mobsters were feeding me outside and he was walking around. He somehow saw everything and took matters into his own hands, and beat up the bad people

Bendy: *deadpan* and you don't remember how he done them in?

Dash: *offended* hey, you try being stuffed full of food and feeling sick! I couldn't think straight!

Bendy: well, EXCUUUUSE ME, PRINCESS!

_As they continue on, we cut to a shot of a mansion that's really not too far at all from Boris house. Inside, we see a man with spiky snow white hair, the tips are black, he has red eyes and a pale skin tone. He currently wore an apron over his potion making clothes. He was on the phone with someone…_

_"Oh, hello, no they haven't made it yet… uh huh… he says I'm who?! But I never met him until now… I'll just have to break it down that I'm not the guy who he thinks I am… thanks for letting me know ahead of time… yeah we need to plan another fishing trip, heh… don't worry I'll take care of him, enjoy the convention, bye!"_

_The mystery man then turns to look out the window, almost sensing his visitors… "looks like everything is ready and just in time too…" he mutters, before heading back into the kitchen._

_Meanwhile…_

Bendy: you're telling me lies! It's him! I just know it!

Dash: but told you everything I know, also, how come he's never said anything about you, Boris and Alice?!

Bendy: memory loss from reincarnation!

Dash: *unsure* surrrrre… if you say so...

_Soon, they come upon the massive mansion gate, which opened via remote. There was plenty of space in the front yard and backyard, there was even a huge tree in the back as well as a bunch of playground equipment… needless to say Bendy was shocked…._

Bendy: there's no way he could afford this working at that hole…

Dash then rings the doorbell, and soon thereafter, the mystery man from before answers, with the happiest grin on his face…

Dash: Glitchy! *happily tackle hugs him*

Glitch: there's my ultimate marshmallow! *hugs her tightly*

Bendy: *senses something odd about him* …….

Glitch: and you must be Bendy! Nice to finally meet you! *holds out his hand for a shake*

Bendy: *smaccs it away; angrily* quit your chattering, old man! I wanna know how you're alive again! I saw your grave! You're dead, but now you've been reincarnated! How and when did this happen?! **ANSWER ME!!!**

Dash: *smol whimper*

Glitch: *sets her down* Dash, go play, ok?

Dash: *quickly takes off to the toy room*

Glitch: *turns to Bendy; sighs* Boris had warned me about this… look, I'm not your friend Henry Stein, my name is Henry Glitch, but I mainly go by my last name. Dashie is my adopted daughter. I never worked for or heard of a man named Joey Drew. I never heard of you toon characters or worked on anything related to animation and storyboards. I'm a potions master. That's how I make my living… I'm sorry I'm not who you think I am…

_Bendy's rage was at it's breaking point… sure he heard every last detail of this mysterious Glitch, but he wasn't buying it, not for a second… he then beat up Glitch in a futile attempt and then ran out of mansion… hurt, angered, and betrayed…_

_Glitch gave chase, but before leaving left an android bot out to watch Dash. He then texted Boris, letting him know the situation. The wolf said that Bendy would most likely be in the cemetery,and that's where Glitch heads…_

_In the cemetery…_

Bendy: *laying on Henry's grave; sniffling* y-you really are gone…

Glitch: *comes up behind him* Bendy…

Bendy: *eyes are covered by melted ink* what do you want…?

Glitch: I'm here to offer you help…

Bendy: *voice distorts* I don't need you… I don't need anybody… go away...

Glitch: *puts a hand on his shoulder* please…

Bendy: **I SAID GET AWAY FROM ME!!** *slashes at him; lands a hit*

Dash: *shock; screams* GLITCHY!!! *throwing rocks at Bendy* you get away from him, you big bully!

Glitch: *surprised* Dash, what are you doing here?!

Maidbot: sorry Master Glitch, I turned my back for a second and she got away

Glitch: *glares* you had one job…

Maidbot: *looks down in shame*

Glitch: Dash, don't attack him!

Dash: but he hurt you!

Glitch: he's hurt about finding out the truth… *hugs him close* I understand now… he was like a father figure to you… then something tore him away from you, and something else that ultimately lead to his death…

Bendy: *growling; struggling*

Glitch: I just want to let you know I'm here for you and so is Dash, even though she threw rocks at you… would you feel better if I adopted you…?

_Silence_

Glitch: Bendy?

Bendy: *sob* ...r-really…?

Glitch: yes, I would take great care of you, along with Dashie… what do you say?

_Well, Glitch got his answer as Bendy had reverted back to his cute toon form, bawling his eyes out…_

Bendy: I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…

Glitch: shhhhh… it's ok, just let it all out… *pats his back*

_In the cemetery, all you heard were the sounds of someone crying…_

_A few hours later…_

Glitch: *has Bendy wrapped up in a blanket*

Bendy: *sound asleep*

Maidbot: cried himself to sleep. Shall I begin scanning procedure?

Glitch: let him get used to his new surroundings first.

Maidbot: understood

Dash: *unusually quiet* …

Glitch: Dash, what is it? You don't seem to excited about Bendy being your brother

Dash: cause he hates me!

Glitch: I'm sure he doesn't… how can anyone be mad at you?

Dash: he does! He's always mean to me!

Glitch: I'll ask him about it when he wakes up

_Glitch then texted Boris and let him know the outcome of what had happened, and the four headed home_

**End Chapter**

**Author's notes:**

_Glitch is my friends OC and belongs to him, credit to him for letting me use his characters in the story!_

_So, this plot point about Henry being dead and whatnot, wasn't in the RP. It was an idea I had wanted to use. This will pop up from time to time, and there's a real reason behind it_

_Bendy got adopted by Glitch in a whole different scenario in the RP and not quickly like here in the episode_

_Dash isn't afraid of Bendy when he's turning, cause she knows it's still him_

_Bendy didn't fully turn into his inked form, just doubled in size and became more inky_

_The part where Glitch brought Bendy back to normal is similar to the ending of the comic "Breaking the Spell", except there's no use of puns._

_Yes, Dash subtly called Bendy fat… and he hates it_

_First episode and the memes have invaded!_

_The last part about Dash saying that Bendy hates her is from the RP and you'll see why next episode :3_


	3. Episode 2: The Reason he's Hateful

***last time, Bendy met Henry, Dash's adoptive father, but it turns out Henry isn't the one he thought he is...**

**This, in turn, caused his rage to flare up, but it was only by a promise to be adopted and cared for, that he calmed down. Dash isn't happy cause she says that Bendy hates her, however Glitch will talk to him about it.**

**In the meantime, he's on the phone with Boris, talking about Bendy's new living conditions...***

Glitch: ...and about his personal belongings? We can use the transporter I invented.

Boris: alright. You're sure you don't mind adopting him? He can be a handful...

Glitch: it's no problem at all.

Boris: if you say so... where is he now?

Glitch: still asleep

Boris: and Dash?

Glitch: in the toy room or in her box fort

Boris: alright, anything else you need me to prepare for him?

Glitch: no that's it, but I had wanted to ask you something

Boris: what is it?

Glitch: well Dash claims that Bendy hates her for an unknown reason. You know what's up with that?

Boris: it's not just her, it's all kids he hates, but takes his anger out on her. The reason why is because he was bullied by some other kids...

Glitch: but you said he was the one who suggested that you guys bring Dash home

Boris: he knew it was wrong to leave her behind and didn't want it to be on his conscious

Glitch: he did right... so what exactly happened?

Boris: well one day, we all decided to go to the nearest park, cause it was a nice day and Ben was just playing in the sand surrounding the equipment. From what I saw, I think he was trying to make a 3-D version of me, at least the head.

Glitch: quite the artist there

Boris: I think so, but as me and Alice continued to watch him, a small group of kids, like three to four, came over and started to bother him. He was polite at first, then they began to destroy the sand sculpture and beat him up. I chased them off and picked up Ben, hugging him close. Poor thing was weeping. We then went over to a shady tree, after gathering his toys, and had our picnic. That didn't work, as he wasn't hungry, so we just went back home

Glitch: that's saddening... when did you find out he had developed a hateful attitude towards kids?

Boris: a few days later. We were all cleaning up the house, and Ben was out front watering the plants. I was in the kitchen and the only thing I heard was the sound of kids screaming. I ran out front and saw some_thing_ that looked like Bendy but was at least 5 to 6ft tall... kinda similar to what you had text me about, but he was medium sized according to you. Anyway, I called out to him and he turned to look at me... before shrinking back to normal size and collapsing. I was worried about his well being, but it seemed that whatever that transformation was took a lot out of him. I put him to bed and finished with the chores we both had. Then I told Alice, and she was shocked but didn't know how what to make of it. I think his anger had finally reached it's breaking point and manifested into that other him, cause before this even happened, he was normal. He'd usually whine, pout, or cry.

Glitch: that's interesting...

Boris: here's the kicker though; when he came to, he actually remembered what he did in that other form and he flat out told us that he hated all kids... we didn't push the issue further and left it alone... until Dashie brought it up...

Glitch: well, at least I know the story of why he's like that... maybe I can figure out some way to break him out of that shell...

Boris: you might not have too long before he's back to being his normal self again

Glitch: what do you mean?

Boris: during the time Dashie was staying with us, he was very cold to her, but after a few weeks he started acting strange around her...

Glitch: *raised an eyebrow* how strange exactly?

Boris: there were times where she would be asleep in her crib and he would be watching her quietly from the chair or peeking in her room...

Glitch: if I didn't know any better, I would say he was watching over her

Boris: but she wasn't in any danger

Glitch: I believe it's an instinct he probably has

Boris: could be... but it was weird. I didn't ask him about it or anything

***after a few moments, Glitch felt someone tapping at his leg. He looked and saw Bendy, looking concerned...***

Glitch: hey Boris, hang on for a second. *turns to Bendy* what do you need?

Bendy: I don't like being the *air quotes* "tattle tale", but is Dash supposed to be eating that cake you made?

Glitch: *shocked* oh no! I made that for someone! *gives the phone to Bendy*

Boris: what's going on?

Bendy: I have no clue... all I know is that I woke up and saw Dash on the counter eating on a specialty made cake, and I let Glitch know, cause I wasn't for sure if it was for us or not

Boris: judging by the way he gave you the phone, it must've been urgent. So, how are you holding up?

Bendy: ok, I guess... *sighs*

Boris: what's wrong?

Bendy: I just... feel bad for attacking Glitch... he was only trying to help...

Boris: you did kinda jump the gun thinking he was our Henry

Bendy: I can now see he's not

Boris: so, how do you feel about being adopted?

Bendy: ...weird... this is gonna take me some time to get used to...

Boris: just take small steps. Maybe you should try to make up with Dash

Bendy: I guess... seems like she hates me more... I don't blame her... I've been a jerk to her, when she didn't even do anything wrong...

Boris: well, what made you change your attitude towards her, to the point you seemingly watch her as she sleeps?

Bendy: I knew you were gonna ask me that eventually, considering you've caught me numerous times... remember that day when she told on me cause I told her she would go to h-e- double hockey stick if she didn't leave me alone?

Boris: yeah, I remember. I took away your dessert and gave it to her for that

Bendy: well while you were out of the room, she saw how sad I was and snuck me spoonfuls of said dessert. In her own way she felt bad

Boris: well what about earlier today before you both left? What was that all about?

Bendy: it was a front, except for when I thought Glitch was Henry... I had honestly thought he had come back. My emotions got the better of me though, as instead of asking politely, I kinda... snapped...

Boris: kinda is an understatement...

Bendy: I know...

Boris: well think of it like this Ben, you can get a fresh start and live your life how you want to. Joey's dead and you no longer have to worry about suffering from nightmares about him

Bendy: don't remind me... it's bad enough I had suffered so much abuse from him after Henry got drafted... then Thomas, my second "dad", disappeared without a trace... I sometimes want to call you Thomas or Tom for short cause you remind me so much of him...

Boris: *mentally* _if only you knew..._

Bendy: then Alice reminds me so much of Allison... she's sweet, caring, and kind... I looked up to her as a mom...

Boris: have you heard from Charley and his pals lately?

Bendy: no and I don't care... Joey told me that when we weren't doing a cartoon, they were really out to do harm to me...

Boris: I don't believe that. Last I checked, they wanted to take you out for ice cream

Bendy: oh sure, so they can poison me!

Boris: Ben, you're overreacting... and plus you and I both know that Joey is a lier

Bendy: hmph, if they really were my friends, then how come they never sent a letter?! All we ever get is bills or the occasional letter from Alice, since she's currently on tour

Boris: they probably dunno where we live. You know after the studio went downhill, everyone went their separate ways. They're probably successful with their own dreams and businesses

Bendy: if you say so...

Boris: well, I gotta go. The next event is starting and don't want to miss it. I'll be sure to come visit and check up on you guys. Have fun with your new family

Bendy: alright... we'll talk tomorrow I guess. Bye

Boris: later! *hangs up*

Bendy: *sighs; looks around* sure is quiet... wonder where they went

***Bendy then decided to explore a little bit of the mansion, looking for his family. He saw some interesting things such as the toy room, which had a bunch of toys in it, including inflatable ones, like a bouncy castle for example.***

Bendy: that looks fun...

***He continues his search and eventually finds them in Dash's bedroom...***

Bendy: oh there you are. I was wondering where you guys had ran off to.

Glitch: you were in a deep conversation with Boris and I didn't want to disturb you. You doing better?

Bendy: a little bit... I just wanted to apologize for my actions earlier... I didn't mean to hurt you...

Glitch: it's alright, besides that was just a scratch. No harm done. *gently pats his head*

Bendy: and Dash, I'm sorry for taking my anger out in you... I hope you can forgive me and accept me as your brother and not a bully

Dash: Okies~

Glitch: well, now that we're a happy family, why don't we go out and celebrate?

Bendy: but what about the food you cooked?

Glitch: we can save it for another day

Dash: where are we going?

Glitch: how about a Chinese restaurant?

Bendy: the last time I went to one was before Alice went on tour again...

Glitch: *picks them both up* Chinese food it is! On the way though, we need to get Bendy a car seat. You're around Dash's height and I'm quite sure you want to look out the window

Bendy: huh... didn't know you had a car

Glitch: truck actually

Bendy: alright... *mentally* _who knows maybe this is where I belong..._

***So, the three got ready and headed out, first to the store and then to the restaurant...***

**End chapter**

**Author's notes:**

_So I figured should explain how one part of this AU works... I know those of you who have been following the story so far, you'll notice that certain toons are fused with their human counterparts. Now, in the the game it went horribly wrong, but in this story, they went right and the toons and hosts share the body. An example to tell who's in control is evident with Boris. When he's talking, it's Thomas Connor, but later when someone throws a can of bacon soup or a bone somewhere, that's toon Boris chasing after it. Same for Alice/Allison, except when she's singing it's toon Alice. Just wanted to clear that up_

_We learn a bit more about Bendy's background and how Joey treated him, which wasn't pretty and well be a recurring plot point_

_Ink Bendy is the manifestion of Bendy's anger in this AU, but it'll be used later for a better purpose_

_Alice Angel is a world renowned singer and is often on tour in this AU_

_Next chapter/episode will take place a month later and will be filler, as it's about Bendy fitting in, then chapter after that there will be OC character introduction~_


	4. Episode 3: A Day Out in Town

***it's been about a month now since Bendy had been adopted and he's currently adjusting to his new surroundings. One big thing he had to get used to, is being spoiled, cause his dad, Glitch got him anything he wanted...**

**The mansion also underwent a slight renovation... Glitch remodeled the room that was Dash's and made it for both her and Bendy. He made a bunk bed, enlarged the closet, added a flat screen wall tv, some shelves, a dresser, and a round table with two child sized chairs...**

**Right now we join the family as they're currently grocery shopping...***

Glitch: so from what you told me, working for this creep Drew was pretty much torture, especially for you cause you were the star

Bendy: *sadly* mm-hmm...

Glitch: don't worry, my inky son, I'll make sure you get the best childhood ever.

Bendy: *sniffling* thanks, dad...

Dash: *gently rubs his back* don't cry, Bendy...

Glitch: I know what'll cheer you up, after we leave here by we'll go to Senpai's

Dash: my favorite!

Bendy: what's that?

Dash: you never been?!

Bendy: *shakes his head* Boris rarely allows fast food in the house. Only veggies...

Dash: booooo *frowns* anyway, this place is the best! There's an indoor playground, the food is the best, like you'll want seconds or thirds, and the milkshakes are super thick like and are soooooo good...

Bendy: I wanna go

Glitch: alright, I just got a few more things to get

*So Glitch got the remaining items on his list and got in line... he was getting scared and strange looks from other people in line... thankfully the cashier was a nice one and didn't judge him...*

Cashier: alright and next!

Glitch: hi *unloading the cart*

Cashier: oh hello, Henry was it?

Glitch: please call me Glitch.

Cashier: alright, I see you found Dashie after that unfortunate incident and you adopted another kid?

Glitch: yeah the poor thing needed me

Cashier: *gives them both treat bags* I put some new stuff in there. Hope you enjoy~

Dash: thank you!

Bendy: um... thanks I guess...

Cashier: awwww what's wrong little fella?

Glitch: he's not used to people being nice to him yet. He was bullied in the past

Cashier: that's a shame. Kids can be so cruel

Glitch: that's true

Cashier: if you don't mind me asking, what's his name?

Glitch: Bendy

Cashier: that's a cute name, kinda puts me in the mind of the toon devil character from a long time ago. His name is Bendy. I love watching that show and he, ironically, is my favorite character

Bendy: *blushing*...

Cashier: *notices* hey is he feeling alright? He seems kind of flushed...

Glitch: probably just hot *gives him some water* I'm almost done

Cashier: *adds up everything* your total comes to $150.00

Glitch: *uses a chipped card*

Cashier: *gives him the receipt* there you are and I hope you have a nice day!

Glitch: thanks, you too!

***She waves bye to them and notices a devil's tail wagging behind Bendy's yellow poncho. She did a double take but they were already gone...***

Cashier: nah... it can't be... there's just no way...

***Meanwhile, while Glitch was putting the groceries away, the siblings chatted...***

Dash: why did you blush so hard back there when the nice cashier mentioned that you're her favorite character from back in the day?

Bendy: cause it feels great to know that you're still loved and haven't been forgotten...

Dash: but who can forget about you?

Bendy: well Joey said that in the future, even though I'm alive, I'll be easily forgotten... and then I'll "disappear" from existence...

Glitch: *mentally* _he'll cease to exist... but how exactly does that work... I thought to kill a living toon you need white out, lemon juice, or other things... never knew being forgotten could cause him to die as well..._

Dash: but how can you being forgotten cause you to disappear?

Bendy: it's complicated to explain, but that's one of my fears

Glitch: that Joey filled your head with too many lies and fears. He was seriously doing that to keep you submissive and to make sure you obey everything he said

Bendy: *looks down sadly*

Glitch: *closes the trunk* alright now to get these home and then it's off to Senpai's!

Dash: yay!

Bendy: *in deep thought* ...

***later at the restaurant... the siblings were playing around on the indoor equipment, while their dad got them food. Since it was Bendy's first time there he ordered one of everything for him... needless to say, he was shocked...***

Bendy: I can't eat all that! I'll get sick!

Glitch: calm down, Bendy. I only got everything cause I wanted see what you like from here for future reference. Just take two bites and move on, that's all

Bendy: well what will you do with the food I don't like?

Glitch: give it to Dash

Bendy: *pouts* then she'll get a stomachache...

Glitch: not really, she's quite the little glutton. Don't underestimate her appetite

Bendy: *worriedly* I dunno...

Glitch: she'll be fine, now why don't you try these foods and tell me what you think

Bendy: alright

***So, Bendy tried the foods Glitch got for him. Took about 20 minutes to go through everything, but he absolutely loved the milkshake, evident by his tail bending into a heart shape...***

Glitch: well I know you like the milkshakes, but what else?

Bendy: the waffle fries and the triple burger~

Glitch: alright I made a note of it. I'll get you another shake, in the meantime finish up the two you enjoy

Bendy: alright

***later...***

Glitch: ok, you two ready to go?

Dash: yeah...

Bendy: I'm getting... *yawns* sleepy...

Glitch: ok let's get you both home but first...

***outside... Glitch transformed the backseats of his truck into a small bed...***

Bendy: *surprised* when did you get that installed?

Glitch: a long time ago, after Dash's unfortunate incident with the mobsters. It'll also help if we're far away from home and one of you got sick, you'll have somewhere to lay down.

Bendy: that's a well thought out plan...

Glitch: well, come on, climb in

Dash: *goes in and plops down* zzz...

Bendy: *sweatdrops* that was quick

Glitch: she ate more than you, that's why she's out

Bendy: she has the right idea though... *lies down* this is so soft and comfortable...

Glitch: *straps on their seatbelts* and you're still wearing your seatbelts, so it's perfect!

Bendy: zzz...

Glitch: *smiles and drives them home*

**End chapter**

**Author's notes:**

_So, the part where Bendy and Dash were talking about the former disappearing if he's ever forgotten is a somewhat shout out to the climax of Chapter 5 of Bendy and the Ink Machine, when you play "The End" reel and Bendy dies (low key still funny to me XD)__The cashier in this episode will be named in the next and yes she will be part of the main cast later__Boris is a health nut, nuff said__In case you haven't figured it out yet, the Bendy in this AU is the actual one from his show, but our special version__Dash is revealed to be a bit of a glutton and before you ask, yes her gluttony is gonna rub off on Bendy. Doesn't help that their adoptive dad spoils them, right down to feeding them whatever they want and uses them both as Guinea pigs__The makeshift bed in Glitch's truck will be making another appearance in a later episode_


	5. Episode 4: Father and Son Bonding Time

***It's very late at night or possibly early morning, as the sun wasn't even up yet... Glitch was cooking up another specialty cake to replace the one Dash ate. In all the commotion, even though he was trying to be as quiet as possible, he woke up the smol inky cinnamon roll...***

Glitch: that should do it...

Bendy: *sleepily* what's with all the noise...?

Glitch: oh my, sorry about that Bendy... I thought I was being quiet about this... why don't you go back to bed? I'm finished now.

Bendy: can't sleep...

Glitch: oh, well you want to lick the bowls I used?

Bendy: *confused*

Glitch: wow... Boris has really sheltered you or he hasn't made a cake before...

Bendy: Boris has made plenty of cakes

Glitch: he apparently never let you lick the bowl then

Bendy: what's that mean?

Glitch: well sometimes when there's leftover batter that wasn't used in the cake, I usually let Dash eat it

Bendy: it's... edible?

Glitch: yeah taste it! It's vanilla flavor

Bendy: *takes a smol taste*

Glitch: well?

Bendy: *scoops up a smol bit; noms*

Glitch: I take it you like it, heh *gives him a spoon* use this so you don't get too sticky

Bendy: this is really good... BTW who's the cake for?

Glitch: a client. Besides the potion making business, I also create sweets in my spare time and word got out so I also do this as a business. I also let Dash be a bit of a Guinea pig

Bendy: you turn her into a rodent?!

Glitch: no no no! She's just a taste tester for some of the things I make

Bendy: I'd like to test out the sweet food you make

Glitch: that can easily be arranged. Next time a client requests something, I'll have you both sample what they wanted, get your feedback, and remake it better than before

Bendy: alright, so, now I want to know, what kind of potions do you make?

Glitch: *mentally* this little guy is as curious as a kid... *aloud* all kinds. I experiment with different things, but my #1 rule when working on potions is no shortcuts, cause you can potentially mess it up. Wanna see the lab where I work?

Bendy: lab?

Glitch: yeah, but under no circumstances are you or Dash allowed to come here by yourselves

Bendy: ok...

Inside the lab... there were lots of experimental tubes, a large area for potion work and a soul tank... this really peeked Bendy's curiosity even further...*

Bendy: why do you have a soul tank here?

Glitch: I study them as part of my research. It's complicated to explain.

Bendy: ok *watching the souls bobble around*

Glitch: hey Bendy, can I ask you something?

Bendy: yeah

Glitch: how old are you?

Bendy: I don't know. When that monster created me, he never gave me an age. I know Boris and Alice are grown up...

Glitch: to me you seem like you could be a kid yourself with all the questions you've asked me and the fact that you love being picked up, even though you're short. Also you seemed like an orphan even though you did have "parents" but they've either been drafted or just disappeared without a trace. However, since I've adopted you I think your age should be around Dash's, but at least a year older, so I'm thinking 5

Bendy: *happy smile*

Glitch: *pets his head; looks at the clock* oh!

Bendy: what is it?

Glitch: time flew! I gotta get Dash ready for school! *goes back upstairs*

Bendy: *follows* ?

Back upstairs, Bendy saw that the cake had been put in a decorative box on the other counter. Glitch was preparing breakfast them all...*

Glitch: you know it's funny...

Bendy: what is?

Glitch: how much you and Dash are alike. It's like you're long lost twins

Bendy: when you put it like that... it is odd... we like sweet food, scrambled eggs with a little cheese on top, have tragic backgrounds...

Glitch: seems like you two were meant for each other

Bendy: that's... kinda creepy...

Glitch: no it's called fate *serves him his breakfast*

Bendy: *pushes the plate away*

Glitch: what's wrong? Too hot?

Bendy: no, just full of cake batter

Glitch: sorry about that, didn't realize I left a lot in there. Does your tum hurt?

Bendy: *shakes head* just full

Glitch: *gently picks him up and pats his back*

Bendy: what are you-- *burps; sighs*

Glitch: kinda figured you needed that

Dash: *comes in* Glitchy, how come Bendy can't come to school with me?

Glitch: the school year is almost over for one and he's not ready yet. Besides I want to spend some time with him today.

Bendy: you're better than Boris

Glitch: why's that?

Bendy: you actually want to spend time with me... Boris was always too busy

Glitch: *pats his head* it's good idea, that way we can learn more about each other

Dash: oh ok... *noms on her breakfast*

Bendy: *nibbles on the bacon and eggs*

Glitch: seems like you're hungry now

Dash: why? He wasn't before?

Glitch: no and that's my fault, cause I let him taste the leftover cake batter, and I didn't realize there was quite a bit left and he ate it all

Dash: oh yeah, when Glitchy makes cakes, the batter he uses tends to fill you up quickly

Bendy: yeah, I felt it

Glitch: anyway, I burped him, and it seemed to work

Dash: hehehe Bendy is a little baby~

Glitch: now Dash, don't poke fun at him, I still burp you as well

Bendy: *sly look*

Dash: *gets quiet*

Bendy: so what are we going to do today?

Glitch: deliver the cake to the nice cashier and set up shop in the marketplace. That should give us enough time before we gotta go pick up Dash from school

Bendy: ok... wait set up shop?

Glitch: yeah, remember I told you I have a potion making business. Every day except for the weekends and holidays, I go out and sell what I've made.

Dash: he also sells them on the internet

Bendy: what's the internet?

Glitch: *isn't surprised he doesn't know* it's a place on the computer where lots of information is located.

Dash: and that's a computer *points to the big monitor, screen, and keyboard*

Bendy: *looks at it curiously*

Glitch: I'll show you how to work it when we got free time. Finish up your breakfast you two, while I'll go load the truck

Bendy: do you need help with anything?

Glitch: no that's ok, I got it. The potions are pretty breakable

Bendy: *looks down sadly* ok...

Dash: *gently pats his back* you know I never asked, but why do you wear a yellow detective poncho and a yellow child's school hat?

Bendy: Alice made these for me before she left on tour

Dash: she's really good

Bendy: she'll most likely make clothes and costumes for you too, when she gets back

Dash: do you know how long she's usually gone?

Bendy: several months, but she'll usually send us a letter and money to keep in touch

Dash: wow, it's nice that she doesn't forget about you and Boris

Bendy: how could she? Back when the studio was still making the cartoons, we had our own band

Dash: really?!

Bendy: yeah! I would sing and tap dance, Alice would sing too and play a tambourine, and Boris would play his clarinet. Funny enough, that clarinet still puts me to sleep right today

Dash: sounds like you all had fun

Bendy: we did... until everything went downhill...

Dash: I'm kinda curious... how did you all and any other characters escape the studio?

Bendy: to be honest, I don't remember... last I can recall is that I was still in the studio and the next I'm waking up in a bed, with Boris and Alice looking at me worriedly

Dash: something must've happened, maybe you were knocked out, cause of the whole waking up in bed thing

Bendy: I would've remembered it or Boris and Alice would've told me. They did ask if I was alright and said that I had been unconscious for several weeks

Dash: sounds like you were in a deep sleep... what's it called again?

Glitch: a coma

Dash: yeah that's it!

Bendy: I most likely was

Glitch: anyway, I got the truck loaded up. You two ready to go?

Dash: yeah!

Bendy: mm-hmm

Glitch: alright, let's move out!

***so Glitch loaded his kids into the truck and took off, first to Dash's school. The smol one was teaching her brother how to play a simple child's game...***

Dash: no you play it like this: rock paper scissors, shoot! and you send out what you want

Bendy: how do you win?

Dash: usually it's paper beats rock, rock beats scissors, and scissors beats paper

Bendy: ok I think I get it... rock paper scissors, shoot! *sends out scissors*

Dash: *sends out rock* I win!

Bendy: *disappoint* awww...

Dash: don't worry, you'll beat me eventually

Glitch: ok Dash, we've arrived!

Dash: *disappoint* awwww already?!

Glitch: yup

Dash: ok... *hugs Bendy* bye Bendy, see you later. Have fun with Glitchy

Bendy: *hugs back* later, have fun in school

Glitch: hey ink spot, I gotta go sign her in, I'll be right back

Bendy: ok *whistles his theme tune; looks out the window curiously* so this is the school she goes to. Boris used to wait by the bus stop with her. *resumes whistling*

Glitch: *comes back* hey, sorry it took a minute *drives off* so what's that song you're whistling?

Bendy: the theme to the cartoon show

Glitch: does it have lyrics?

Bendy: no, not when it first came out

Glitch: awww sounds lively though, so how was life in the studio? Like what can you tell me about that creep Joey and the nice guy Henry?

Bendy: well... Joey was actually nice at first. He was happy he had brought me to life. In a sense, he kinda spoiled me for a long time. He even made me a Boris to play with... then there's Henry, who treated me like a son to him... my first "dad"...

Glitch: so where does Thomas Connor come in at?

Bendy: I'm getting to the point where things go south... anyway, there were times when Henry was called away and he had Thomas look after me... I was a bit shy and would often hide from him, but I eventually warmed up to him as a second "dad". One day though, both Henry and Joey had gotten into an argument about Henry being drafted. Me and Thomas came up to see what was going on and I saw Henry packing up his things to leave. I was wondering what was going on, until Henry hugged me tight and told me that it's good bye... I didn't want him to go and held on. It took Thomas and Boris to pry me off of him and I screamed for him not to go, it was so bad, I blew out the windows... and soon after Henry was gone, the abuse started...

Glitch: *serious tone* what did he do?

Bendy: if I got one line or step wrong during the recording, he would beat me... overworked me to the point of being sick... this was also around the same time I met Allison. Both her and Thomas took care of me and I had considered her my "mom". Getting back to the abuse, the biggest nail in the coffin was when he murdered the Boris he made for me... months after that employees started to disappear, one after another... even Allison and Thomas... I was very alone, scared, trapped...

Glitch: *sadly* I'm sorry you went through all that... did you ever find your original caretakers?

Bendy: Henry's dead... cause of death even I don't know... Allison and Thomas are most likely dead as well, but I keep get this nagging feeling that they're still alive and are close... very close...

Glitch: that's interesting... anyway we're here at the supermarket. You coming in or staying with the truck?

Bendy: I'm gonna stay here... kinda not in the mood to look around

Glitch: alright, I'm gonna lock you in and I'll be back as soon as I can *takes the cake and goes in the store*

Bendy: *lies down in the back seat, cuddling his Boris plushie; sniffling*

***in the store...***

Glitch: *looks around* let's see where is she? *spots her stocking shelves* ah there we go! *walks up to her* hi there, Miss Tia, I got your cake order here

Tia: oh that's great! Here, I'll lead you to the break room

Glitch: alright *carries it*

Tia: you know I've always wanted to try the other cakes you make, ever since I tried a sample of one at an event downtown. Good thing you're local and come on time as well.

Glitch: I do my best to be professional with the client's needs

Tia: you'll be getting my business again. How much do I owe you?

Glitch: the original price we agreed on was $150, but because you've been so nice to me and the kids, it's only $50

Tia: wow, thank you!

Glitch: it's my pleasure. Actually I wanted to talk to you about something...

Tia: what is it?

Glitch: remember the other day when we were here and you briefly met Bendy?

Tia: yeah, and when you all were leaving I saw something strange...

Glitch: and what's that?

Tia: there was a devil tail wagging behind him

Glitch: well, guess the cat's out of the bag now. The Bendy you see me with is the real one from the show you loved as a kid

Tia: it can't be... he's just a cartoon character... it's gotta be a kid cosplaying him... and you call him Bendy...

Glitch: *shakes head* he's real. Somehow that Joey Drew brought him to the real world and alive...

Tia: but he's a cartoon...

Glitch: come to my truck for a minute

Tia: alright

*******so they go to his truck, and find Bendy fast asleep...***

Glitch: *gently picks him up* he's been up since earlier this morning, before the sun rise. It's kinda my own fault, cause I was putting the finishing touches on your cake, and the noise woke him up.

Tia: *gently tugs on his glove* it's real and solid... *pokes his horns* they moved...

Glitch: want to hold him?

Tia: um sure... *gently holding him*

Bendy: *lightly snores*

Tia: still the same cuteness... same bowtie... same exact shiny shoes... you really are the real deal... but how...?

Glitch: I'll most likely find out eventually. He already told me his tragic backstory, but only the part he wanted me to know

Tia: I'm still finding it hard to believe that I'm holding my favorite cartoon character from when I was kid...

Glitch: it's a lot to take in, but this is the city where anything happens

Tia: I know, but it seems like a dream...

Glitch: it does seem like it, doesn't it?

***after a few hours...***

Tia: I noticed that he's not in school

Glitch: yeah, he's not ready yet. I'm hoping to enroll him next year

Tia: so what are your plans for the rest of today?

Glitch: after we leave here, we're going to the outdoor market, so I can set up shop and sell my potions

Tia: that's right, I forgot that you also got the potion making business.

Bendy: *stirs a little*

Tia: uh oh, I hope I didn't wake him up...

Glitch: nah, I just think he's trying to get comfortable

Tia: anyway, I should go get back to work and let you two get on with the rest of your day

Glitch: alright, and listen, I'd um like to invite you over to the house for dinner one evening after you get off from work

Tia: well, I'm not interested in a relationship just yet, but I'll take you up on that offer. Just let me know the day and time and I'll make sure I'm free, cause you know things can change

Glitch: yeah, it happens. Well, hope you enjoy the cake and see you soon

Tia: I will and thanks again! Bye! *heads back to the store*

Glitch: *puts Bendy back in his car seat* well, little guy, today has been quite eventful so far... wonder what awaits us at the outdoor market...? *drives off*

***later they arrive at the outdoor market, and Glitch soon sets up the table he brought and displayed his potions... after a while Bendy had woken up...***

Glitch: *looking at the paper; notices* hiya Bendy, have a nice rest?

Bendy: I think so. I heard someone talking while I was asleep, sounded familiar and sweet, like Allison

Glitch: oh that was Tia. She was having a hard time processing that you're the real deal

Bendy: but... this is the city where anything happens...

Glitch: that's what I told her

Bendy: *notices a plastic shopping bag by him* what this?

Glitch: hm? Oh, I bought you a coloring book, some crayons, and paper in case you want to draw. We're gonna be out here for a long time and I didn't want you to get board

Bendy: oooooo thanks *dumps out everything happily*

Glitch: enjoy it, son

***after a few hours, Glitch got a few customers... one was a tall chimp looking fella, that looked too serious, next was a short looking sailor man with an eye patch, and last there was a six legged spider with long fangs... weirdest thing is that they're toons as well, just like Bendy...***

Glitch: *smiles* well Charley, Barley, and Edgar! My top fans! What brings you 3 out here today?

Charley: ah the usual: just checking out the stalls and seeing what's new

Barley: what's been going on with you?

Glitch: nothing much aside from the fact that I adopted another kid

Edgar: really?! Now Dash has a playmate!

Barley: where is the little one?

Glitch: in the truck coloring. Hey Bendy! There's someone out here to see you!

Charley: hold up, did you say Bendy?!

Glitch: yeah, what's wrong?

Edgar: me and Barley heard he was dead. Before Joey died, he said that Bendy was crushed by beams collapsing on him, from the old studio...

Charley: no he's not...

Glitch: exactly, that's a lie... he's alive and well... *looks in the truck and finds him gone* Bendy?! He was here!

Barley: now that's strange...

Charley: you know something... I think he's avoiding us...

Glitch: why's that?

Charley: I finally got a letter from Boris delivered to my doctor's office and I read it during my lunch break. Turns out, Bendy's mad at us cause of a lie Joey told him which isn't true at all!

Glitch: what was the lie?

Charley: that we're out to do harm to Bendy, like in the cartoons, cause we're the bad guys. When in reality we're only acting, we'd never hurt him. In fact, I still owe him an ice cream...

Barley: boss... we had no idea...

Edgar: we thought he was dead...

Glitch: *calms himself from getting angered* you know... it's a good thing Joey's dead now, cause if I had gotten a hold of him... he wouldn't survive my wrath...

***meanwhile, Bendy was hiding under the truck trying to compose himself from getting angered as well...***

Edgar: we should split up and look for Bendy, he couldn't have gotten far

Bendy: ...there's no need... I'm right here... *comes from under the truck; re-forms*

Glitch: Bendy, don't do that! I thought someone had grabbed you and you couldn't call out for help!

Bendy: *looks down* ...sorry...

Charley: hey squirt... it's been a long time...

Bendy: *silent*

Edgar: *frowns* probably still doesn't trust us...

Barley: seems to be the case...

Glitch: Bendy, they just want to be your friends. They're already best friends with Dash

Barley: oh yeah! be sure to give her this! *gives him a cute sailor hat* now she can officially be a part of my crew!

Glitch: I'll be sure to give it to her when we go pick her up

Bendy: *still unusually silent*

Glitch: what's on your mind?

Bendy: ...you guys really want to be friends with me...?

Edgar: of course!

Charley: *puts a hand on his shoulder* Bendy... Joey was a compulsive liar... you should've known that... but by you being the star... he did everything he could to keep you wrapped around his finger... and firmly implanted in your mind loads of lies...

Glitch: *cracking his knuckles*

Edgar: we know how you feel Glitch... when he said Bendy had been killed, me and Barley couldn't believe it... we had helped in raising him a little

Bendy: *horns twitch* really?

Barley: yeah, though you probably don't remember us much. We were present when you came out of the Ink Machine and helped with teaching you how to walk and talk

Charley: honestly, it was funny seeing you walk on all fours. You looked like a cat.

Bendy: why was I walking like that?

Barley: imitating Edgar *snickers*

Glitch: if you don't mind me asking, how did you 3 escape the studio?

Charley: when things started going south with Drew, we took what we could and got in Barley's boat, and took to the river. We wanted to be as far away from it as possible

Glitch: how did you find out about Drew dying?

Edgar: he somehow tracked us down and claimed he had something to tell us, which was Bendy's supposed death

Charley: if I'm being perfectly honest, Drew was jealous of your success and wanted to do everything he could to make life a living nightmare for you

Barley: that could be why he pretty much didn't want the little guy to have any friends... and told us that lie...

Bendy: ...I remember him saying that I didn't have time for friends... it was always work, work, work...

Edgar: well, you don't have to worry about him anymore! You got us now!

Bendy: thanks guys... and I'm sorry...

Charley: no need to apologise, you were being manipulated by Drew. Everything is fine now that you got a better life with Glitch and Dash

Barley: and besides, he's most likely burning where he is

Edgar: and being endlessly tortured~

Glitch: *sweatdrops* you two got dark really quick...

Charley: after all the lies, pain, and suffering he put everyone through, he deserves it

Glitch: good point

Charley: well, I think it's about time we head back

Bendy: awww already?!

Barley: 'fraid so bud

Edgar: don't worry, if we're not too busy this weekend, we can all hang out

Bendy: alright

Charley: we'll see ya then!

***they then leave...***

Bendy: hey dad?

Glitch: yeah?

Bendy: how do you know them? I only mentioned to you that they were bad guys out to get me, before learning the truth

Glitch: well Boris told me one day over the phone about them, and we both had that same feeling that Drew lied to you about them. Plus, they subscribed to the YouTube channel

Bendy: *tilts head* what's YouTube?

Glitch: it's another internet thing...

Bendy: ok *still a little confused*

Glitch: *gives him a little money* I'm quite sure you're tired of coloring. Why not wonder around a bit, see what you can find

Bendy: are you sure?

Glitch: I'll be watching from my booth, plus your bright yellow outfit is loud

Bendy: really? I don't hear anything from it...

Glitch: *laughing* no, I mean it's easier to find you!

Bendy: oh ok!

Glitch: go have fun

Bendy: alright, thanks! *takes off*

Glitch: *watching him; shakes his head in amusement* what am I gonna do with you?

***so Bendy explored around the marketplace. His dad had given him $20 to spend, what would he buy?***

Bendy: hm... what to get...?

***he soon comes across a booth that seems to have Japanese stuff on the display stands, some books in particular caught his eye...***

Bendy: huh? These look like those cartoons Dash watches...

Greg: hey little guy! Found something interesting?

Bendy: yeah, what are these books and disc things?

Greg: oh those my friend, are manga, how to draw manga characters, and anime. Are you perhaps new to the craze?

Bendy: *nods curiously*

Greg: I can give you a quick rundown: anime is any kind of animation from Japan and manga are Japanese comics that read from right to left

Bendy: is it hard?

Greg: not at all! There's a quick and easy tutorial to help you. You'll get the hang of it

Bendy: let's see... can I get the yellow one with the girl that has bright yellow hair and a monkey tail?

Greg: sure, anything else?

Bendy: and a how to draw manga characters

Greg: alright! Also I'll throw in a free starter kit on anime and manga just for you

Bendy: wow, thanks! What's in it?

Greg: some anime DVDs, or what you called disc things, some more manga, buttons, and a lot of other things. I call it my Otaku Starter Kit, for new ones getting into scene

Bendy: what's an otaku?

Greg: someone who's into anime, manga, and video games, kinda like you now. For some reason the name is frowned upon in Japan. I dunno why.

Bendy: that's weird... well anyway, my sister has been showing me how to play her video games, but I always loose. Like the one I played recently, I drowned cause I couldn't get the air bubble or get back to the surface quick enough. Didn't help that there was annoying music and a count down, I pretty much panicked and died. It came out of nowhere!

Greg: hmm, did you hear the odd chimes every so often? Those usually tell you to resurface

Bendy: I probably wasn't paying attention

Greg: well little buddy, your total is $10 even. Cash or credit?

Bendy: *gives him the $20* btw I never got your name

Greg: I'm Gregory, but everyone calls me Greg

Bendy: I'm Bendy!

Greg: nice to meet you! It's not every day you get to show a toon from back in the 1930s something cool in these modern times

Bendy: I like learning new things!

Greg: that's the best attitude to have *gives him the bag* be sure to stop by my booth anytime you come to the marketplace *leans over; whispers* I'll slip you and your sister some free stuff

Bendy: alright! Thanks!

Greg: it's no prob, I enjoy helping fellow otaku new and old. Have a nice rest of the day!

Bendy: thanks you too! *leaves*

***back with Glitch...***

Glitch: I wonder what Bendy got...

Bendy: hiya, dad~

Glitch: well you're sure in a better mood from earlier, what happened?

Bendy: I met this guy named Greg and he taught me things about anime and manga. He even gave me, what he calls, an otaku starter kit *pulled it out; notices there's two* huh?

Glitch: there's two...

Bendy: maybe it was an accident *notices the sticky note* "here's a extra one for your sister, hope she enjoys it. Greg"

Glitch: well that was nice of him and by the looks of those kits, a lot of goodies come with them

Bendy: yeah, I'll wait until we get home to open it

Glitch: so you got those for free, what did you buy?

Bendy: a manga book for Dash and a how to draw manga characters for me

Glitch: oooo gonna try to make your own characters and comics?

Bendy: yeah. Maybe if we have weird and wild adventures, I can turn them into comics

Glitch: that's a great idea!

Bendy: *trademark grin* you think so?!

Glitch: no doubt about it! *pets his head*

***A few hours later, it was time to go pick up Dash from school...***

Glitch: she should be coming out soon...

Bendy: and done!

Glitch: what did you draw?

Bendy: Dash as a magical girl see she's wearing an alternate version of her sailor outfit and she has a special wand too!

Glitch: she'll love it *notices she's coming* ah here she comes!

***though... she seems sad about something...***

Glitch: Dash, what's wrong?

Dash: *sniffling* today, we had to talk about someone in our family and I chose Bendy...

Bendy: oh? what did you say?

Dash: I told about where you came from and everything you told us that I could remember and everyone said that you're not real and are invisible and made fun of me...

Bendy: *hugs her* it's ok... are they still in the school?

Dash: *nods*

Bendy: good, I'll be right back... *gets out the truck*

Glitch: Bendy... what are you going to do...?

Bendy: nothing... except show these little twerps what happens when you mess with my little sister...

Dash: ...

***in the school, Bendy looked around a found several kids laughing about something...***

Tisha: that Dash, what an active imagination!

Bev: yeah, I mean seriously, Bendy the Dancing Demon?! Alive?!

Tim: her dad must let her smoke crack or something

Bendy: *stands in their way* so you're the ones who made Dash cry! I'm not real huh?!

Bev: no you're just a kid cosplaying him!

Bendy: if I'm not real, then tell me how I'm able to do this?! *promptly pimpslaps Tim hard*

Tim: *has a cartoony glove mark on his face* that hurt!

Bendy: it's kids like you that give humans a bad name...

Tish: you can't hit him!

Bendy: oh-ho, that I can, cause I'm not a student here

Bev: we'll tell!

Bendy: and who's gonna believe you, after all... you lot just said that I'm just a fragment of Dash's imagination... *eyes go off model* and. I. Will. Ruin. You all... *has the most evilest smile*

***the three look at each other in shock, then back at Bendy, who had reverted to his inked form, still "smiling"... there's a long silence as they stare at each other and then...***

Bendy: ...**_run_**...

***and run they did, screaming monster... all while Bendy laughed manically...***

Bendy: that felt good... now to get out of here *goes through an ink portal that leads outside; returned to normal and returned to the truck*

Glitch: oh you're back! So what happened?

Bendy: let's just say I scared them silly... they won't ever bother Dash again if they know what's good for them...

Glitch: o...k... *drives off* oh Dash! We ran into your uncles and cousin today!

Bendy: huh?

Glitch: that's how she sees Charley, Barley, and Edgar

Bendy: didn't know that, I know you said she's great friends with them, but I didn't think that close

Glitch: she is, anyway, Barley told me to give you that cute sailor hat

Bendy: oh! That reminds me, I got you some stuff from the marketplace today. Met this nice guy named Greg and he gave us Otaku Starter Kits. I bought a how to draw manga characters book and got you a manga. Dunno what it is, but the girl on the cover reminds me of you

Dash: thanks Bendy...

Bendy: it's no prob. Also, Greg said that anytime we're at the market, he'll slip us some free merch

Dash: wow... that's nice... *shakes the bag* wonder what's in them

Bendy: he said there's DVDs, manga, and other stuff in there, so the rest is pretty much a mystery until we get home

Dash: alright

***as they headed home for the day, Bendy looked out the window, reflecting on the day's events... he didn't even hear Dash asking him a question...***

Dash: Bendy!

Bendy: *snaps of it* huh? What?

Dash: Glitchy wanted to know if you wanted a milkshake?

Bendy: oh yeah! Make that two!

Glitch: *laughed* coming right up!

***thus ends another day for the family...***

**End Chapter**

**Author's notes**

_This was a pretty long chapter cause it's supposed to show both Glitch and Bendy bonding._

_We get even more information on Bendy's past. Before anyone asks, it's a recurring plot point, mainly in this season of the AU_

_Tia is an original character that I came up with and huge fan of Bendy. She wears glasses and has golden blonde hair, blue eyes, and a very light peach skin tone. She's canon to the rp, but her and Glitch met under different terms in the rp than here_

_Glitch inviting her to dinner and doing it nervously happened in the rp_

_The reason Bendy's clueless about the computer and internet is cause Boris lives in a country lifestyle. He does have a tv, but that's about it_

_The feeling that Bendy has about Thomas and Allison, he doesn't know how spot on he is_

_The Butcher Gang show up way earlier than normal here than in the rp_

_The reason Charley didn't know about Bendy's supposed death was because he hated Joey and didn't want to listen to what he had to say and also because Barley and Edgar didn't want to tell him, to clear up any confusion_

_Charley is a doctor now_

_In the rp, Bendy loves to make comics but it was never explained how he got into the hobby. Here in the story it's explained when he meets Greg and picked up the manga characters drawing book. Now before anyone complains about me making him a bit of an otaku, some of you out there put him in odd modern situations such as having him look up himself and Rule34 (which was humorously funny)_

_The manga book that Bendy bought for Dash is Tokyo Mew Mew and Mew Pudding is on the cover_

_The game that Greg and Bendy were talking about is Sonic the Hedgehog (classic games). Let's face it we've been through the same thing he went through XD_

_Greg isn't surprised to see a living breathing toon from back in the 1930s. In Kitsu City expect the unexpected!_

_Dash doesn't have any school friends and is often picked on, her only friends are the toons_

_Bendy isn't the type to mess with when you say hurtful things to his sister, cause he will ruin your reputation and humiliate you, just to get even_


End file.
